12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
West VII
|referenced = |people = Deacon Max (formerly) James Cole (formerly) José Ramse (formerly) |location = |comments = }} West VII is a group of scavengers that rose up in the post-apocalypse. Their leader, Deacon, has a policy of killing competitors, believing that letting them live creates enemies. Their name is a reference to the Western VII Quarantine Zone, an area of New York created by the CDC after the release of the virus. Deacon's group massacred the entire zone, ruthlessly killing doctors, soldiers, and even children. Members are tattooed with a Roman numeral "VII" as a means of showing they belong to the group. Timeline 2017 At the height of the plague, at least seven quarantine zones are created by the CDC in New York. The Western VII Quarantine Zone is established in West Manhattan. Citizens are encouraged to head to these zones for safety from the plague. 2018 Cole, Cassie, Ramse, and Jennifer destroy the virus in 2016, shifting the timeline and delaying the virus until 2018 and thus the creation of the Western VII Quarantine Zone. Post-Virus At an unknown point in time, a group of scavengers, led by Deacon, forms. This group slaughter everyone at the Western VII Quarantine Zone, including doctors, soldiers, and children. Deacon believes that the future belongs to people who are immune, like himself. He claims that living behind plastic is no way to live, justifying the actions of his crew. The scavs adopt the name West VII after the massacre. 2032 Cole and Ramse fight and kill several members of the West VII. Impressed, Deacon offers them membership in the group and they accept. 2035 By this time, Cole has become a trusted member of the West VII, but Ramse is increasingly at odds with Deacon's brutal philosophy. After Ramse publicly challenges Deacon's authority, Deacon asks Cole to kill him. Instead, Cole and Ramse flee the West VII. They leave behind Max, who had been in a relationship with Cole. 2043 While on patrol, Ramse encounters Max, who inquires about Cole and the Temporal Facility. Ramse sends her away without telling her anything, but she returns to Deacon and tells him she has found the facility and Cole. The West VII capture Cole, who had accidentally been sent back in time several days. Deacon tortures him for information about the Temporal Facility, and uses a hallucinogen to break down Cole's resistance and make him tell Max about a secret way into the facility. They attack the facility, but are driven off by Cole, who had foreknowledge of the attack, and Max. However, Deacon sees the time machine. Max decides to leave the West VII and join Project Splinter. In an alternate 2043 caused by Cassie's death in 2015, Deacon is murdered by Ramse. Because Cassie never left the message for Jones to find, Cole is killed after he and Ramse stumble upon the temporal facility. Ramse escapes back to the West VII, kills Deacon, and rallies the remaining scavengers behind himself. They eventually attack the facility and take control. This timeline is undone after Cole's brief visit. Later, the Messengers recruit the West VII to attack the temporal facility. They accept and the Messengers hijack the machine. Cassie convinces Deacon to switch sides, and he and his crew assist in taking back the facility. After the Messengers are killed, they remain, helping provide security for Project Splinter. References ----